Beyblade character Q&A!
by Mitsukai Eimin
Summary: get a chance to ask your favorite characters like Rei, Kai, Tala and Brooklyn to answer the questions you've always wanted to ask them! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Kumori –** Haro! Welcome to Beyblade Question and Answer! In here you get to ask your favorite characters any question you want!

**Kai – **Why do I have to do this…

**Tyson** - Remember she's paying us!

**Kai** – I'm rich already rich stupid!  
**  
Johnny** – Same here! Why should I answer a commoner's questions?

**Kumori** - whispers Damn rich bastards….

**Kai –** I heard that..… Glares

**Brooklyn –** I bet everyone would want to ask why I'm so gorgeous! Does pose

**Mystel -** plays CD _you're so vain! You probably think this song is about you! Don't you! Don't you!_

**Brooklyn **– stop playing that darn song! It's ok! You don't have to be jealous!

**Mystel **- growls Why you…

**Robert **– All of you are so uncouth! And this Q & A is so ridiculous! And that's just a Euphemism!

**Enrique **– My, my Robby… what has happened to your manners! What is better than a good man entertaining these lovely lady's questions! Starts to glow Oo

Enrique fan girls – aaaahhhh!

**Max **– wow…. Enrique has fan girls? OO

**Enrique **- hmph!

Kumori – Anywho send me your questions send a review or email me at (Don't worry **ALL** questions will be posted **except** for the really disturbing ones)

** ( ' . ') **


	2. 1st round!

**Kumori –** I finally did my work! Sorry if it took long! I have so much school work! Anyways sorry to anyone who doesn't like it….. I've had mental block for a long time .

disclaimer: I don not own beyblade, but if I did the story would have ninjas and flying cheese everywhere!****

Legend: ------ (answer) ooooo(start or end of QA)  
xxxxx (next question Italicized with - :action  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**DarkShadow411******

..I think I'm really gonna like this one...-evil laugh-

okay I'm just gonna ask this question right here right now for one of the bladers...-evil grin-

To: max

'Would you rather cut off your hands or give up your beyblade along with any other beyblade?'

"Think about it...with out your hands you can't launch and if you gave up beyblading along with your beyblade...well who knows what would happen"

okay that was my question for max...-evil laugh-  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max – waaah! EVIL! T.T ……..hmmmmm……… I'd probably cut my hands I can't give up Draciel…… but I won't be able to launch…. But I love my blade……. brain hurts…...

**Tyson – **can't you just get robotic hands or something?

**Rei – **Tyson….so naïve…

**Tyson – **WHAT? He could do that!...or maybe he could get ninja wizards to do his launching! That would be so totally AWESOME!...  
**  
Rei –**ummm…..sure…… Max what's your answer?  
**  
Max – **first one please :3

**Tyson – **or maybe BEARS SHOOTING LASERS OUT OF THEIR EYES!

**Kai - -**_ imagines Tyson's head finally exploding from stupidity_ - if only it were real…… sigh ****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AnimeGirl329******

ok, ive got a couple questions here.

Kai- have you ever even thought about dating a girl?

Brooklyn- will you shut up about how hot you are and admit that you are infact vain?

max- are you really always so happy or is that just a cover up so people wont see the real you?

Tala- have you ever been jealous that kai is well...much more loved by people than you are?

To everybody- how much are you getting paid to be on the show beyblade? Cause if its alot, then I think I might just get a job on it too!  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
**Kai **– for the first question, I would like to say that I would never spend my time with a foolish girl……  
**  
kumori** – not much out of him -.- …... next  
**  
Brooklyn** – you do know you were just agreeing that I was hot - _wink _- . And I am not vain! I'm just…. Admiring my blessings, in fact everyone admires me!  
**  
Mystel** - - _cough _- crazy -_ cough_ -  
**  
Brooklyn** – I heard that dumbass!

**Mystel **– hehe….. - _runs away _- 

**Brooklyn** – COME BACK HERE! -_ runs after Mystel -_  
**  
Kumori** - ;O.o…..let's get on….  
**  
Max** – Of course I'm happy! We must thank the lord for all the splendor and beauty of the lord! Like friendship! The never ending happiness! We should see the importance of this and share it to the world…..

**Tyson **- - _mocking max_ -

**Rei **– look max! CANDY!

**Max** – WHERE! TEEEELLLLLLLL MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE!

**Rei **– I think I saw it run towards those trees!  
**  
Max** – COOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEEE BBBBAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK! -_ runs towards the forest_ -  
**  
Rei** – sucker….. Hehe

**everyone (except Max who is following the running candy)** - - _staring at Rei -  
_**  
Rei** – What? He took long!...ummm…..next?  
**  
Tala** – My turn. Jealous? I'm **HAPPY!** Have you ever even noticed the fact that the more people love you, the more stalkers you get, seriously…. Here are some "I THINK KAI IS DAMN SEXY" letters….. **(Note: these are ALL real!)**

**Kai is the SEXIEST ANIME MAN EVA**

Sexy  
so hot  
SEXY

NO ONE IS SEXIER THAN KAI

KAI FOEVA  
/Sabrina/

kai is the best! He is such a hottie that only wish to kiss his desirable lips once! I wish he was real... :(  
/kai's kitten /

he is so sexy, I love him so,so much. On my hotty scale he is 100.  
/viki /

GOD! He's a sexy beast! LOL  
/anonymous/_   
__  
_HAHA! See! I am VERY LUCKY! Anyways…. - _runs_ -

**Kai **- #!()!)! - chases tala -

**kumori** – the last question!  
**  
Rei** – our payment? Hehe….. Tell them Ty.  
**  
Tyson** – to tell you the truth we don't get paid…..we are forced to work by these HIGHER BEINGS! Or as we call them "the animators" isn't it amazing?

**Kumori** – sssuuurreee……. Next question…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bey-dragon  
kai y do u have those blue things on ur face? And tala how do u get ur hair to stay like that and y do u have that kind of hair?**  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kai **– the blue things on my face?...Ohhh….. Those.. I actually got used to putting that on ever since I joined the bladesharks… as simple as that….

**Tala **– how I get my hair to stay like this you ask? Hehe….hi-mi-chi! And I have this type of hair because it makes me unique, got a problem with that?

**kumori** – - _backs away so that Tala's hair won't prick her_ -

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****

Kumori - well that's it for now…. I shall answer other questions soon. If you have any comments' suggestion, violent reactions or questions for the teams, just send a review!

_  
__  
_

****


End file.
